A Little Cramped
by Noon30ish
Summary: Hijack Smut Week 2015 Day 7: Cramped Spaces. R!PNAU. Hiccup, Jack, and friends go to the movies one night, but the real date didn't start until after the movie ended. Warning: very obviously smut.


_Hijack Smut Week 2015 Day 7: Cramped Spaces_

* * *

 ** _A/N_ : I wanted an excuse to write RPNAU and smut... so thanks, Tumblr. This is set in an RPNAU that I'm working on (but haven't written yet), which is why there appears to be backstory. So, uh, yeah. It accidentally came out far more realistic and lengthy than normal smut. Maybe Hiccup should buy a bigger vehicle so that it doesn't take so damn long. I blame him for this.**

 ** _Side Note_ : Rhiannon is Ruffnut and Trevor is Tuffnut.**

 ** _Side Side Note_ : If you favorited/followed me for something other than Hijack or smut, I'm sorry that you got a notification for this. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

 ** _Warning_ : uh... totally not smut?**

 **Anyway, here's 10 pages of smut (nearly 7000 words) you freaks. *cringes at the lack of proofreading*  
** **Please read, review, and... enjoy?**

* * *

Despite Jack's grounding, his mother had allowed him to go out with his newly acquired friends one Friday night to see a new movie that had just come out. She hadn't even asked when the movie was going to end. Of course, she did ask that Jack call her after the movie was done, presumably so that she could time how long it took him to get home. She would definitely know if Jack's good-for-trouble punk boyfriend had stolen him away for some fun. The thing was, even though Jack was eighteen, she still felt like she needed to set rules for him to keep him safe. It wasn't entirely her fault; Jack hadn't had this many friends ever in his life. It may have also helped that Hiccup had promised there would be other people with them, thus it wasn't a "date" _per se_.

Although Hiccup probably didn't mention that while they were carpooling, they most certainly weren't carpooling with him and Jack. Good thing she didn't look too closely at Hiccup's tinted windows. She was probably still apprehensive about the fact that Jack was riding in a sleek, midnight black Mustang that went way faster than any car should go on legal roads (at least those were her words). Hiccup had to promise Jack's mother─ hell, even had her ride with him in the car several times─ that he was a safe driver, and she was still suspicious.

But none of that mattered tonight after she said yes. As soon as the word mumbled out of her mouth, Jack eagerly jumped into Hiccup's tattooed arms for a hug. It did warm her heart to see her son happy, and she did try to see past Hiccup's exterior, but occasionally it was difficult.

Not that he let it show, but Hiccup had been extraordinarily happy about it. So much so that he actually drove only slightly above the speed limit on the way, holding Jack's hand in between shifting gears. Of course, he had a very different─ and very clever─ reason for going slow as well.

See, Jack's mother insisted that Jack call her when they got to the movie theater in the nearest town. Living in rural Burgess, the closest movie theater was at least a forty-five minute drive away. Knowing this, Hiccup took his time in making it to the movie theater. Yes, they were a few minutes later than everyone else, but that didn't matter. It gave Jack almost forty minutes worth of time that he'd said had taken them to drive to the theater. Hiccup grinned to himself as they got out of the car after the call. When Jack asked what Hiccup was thinking, the punk merely pushed up Jack's falling glasses and kissed his forehead. _It's nothing_ , he had said. _You're cute_ , was all that he had to say to make Jack blush profusely.

After the movie, Astrid, the twins Rhiannon and Trevor, Aster, Tooth, and her sister Bri waved goodbye to Hiccup and Jack─ Hiccup had said he needed to get Jack home before his mother got worried. Astrid and the twins got into Astrid's car to head back toward Berk and Aster was taking Tooth and Bri home in his older Jeep. Aster had been talking to Hiccup about his car and possibly driving it himself someday, but Hiccup said he wasn't about to lend it to anyone anytime soon and mentioned that they had to be going. Aster reluctantly said goodbye, more to the car and Jack than to Hiccup, and drove away.

Jack had taken out his ridiculously old flip phone and had begun dialing his mother's number when Hiccup's large freckled hand clamped the phone's top around his fingers and ripped it out of his grasp.

"Hiccup!" Jack _could not_ afford a new phone. "You're going to break it─ _Hiccup_!" Said thief nonchalantly put the phone in his pocket and ignored the nerd as he walked back to his car. "Damn it, Hiccup!" Jack chased after him and put his lanky arms around Hiccup's muscled one to stop him from getting into the car. Hiccup turned to Jack in surprise, an eyebrow cocked.

"I didn't think you had it in you to swear, Frostbite," Hiccup mused, easily taking Jack's arm off of his and holding his shoulders so that they were looking eye to eye. "Come on, we have to get you home in forty-five minutes, after all."

"But why would we only have forty-five minutes if I haven't even called m─" Jack cut off his own sentence and his blue eyes grew wide.

 _Now you've caught on, you dweeb,_ Hiccup thought as he winked to his now visibly flustered boyfriend.

"B-but─ _where_? I mean, how are we─ you _do_ mean that we're─ right?" Jack fumbled over his words once he fumbled into the passenger side of the car and Hiccup turned on the engine. He swore he could feel his cheeks heating up to the point that it might fog his glasses.

"Aww," Hiccup sounded dejected as he drove out of the parking lot, "you've ruined the surprise, Jack."

It probably hadn't been much of a surprise. They had done it before. Plenty of times. One of those times was the reason Jack had been grounded. Hiccup had insisted that he didn't see anyone home when he walked in one night and was immediately all over his nerdy boyfriend. Jack, much too eagerly caught up in Hiccup's embrace, let the punk do what he wanted. Unfortunately, they probably wouldn't have been caught if Jack hadn't been so loud, but the white-haired boy readily blamed Hiccup. Of course, whose fault it was didn't matter much when Jack's mother walked in on them in the middle of Hiccup finally entering Jack. She didn't have anything against the situation in general when it applied to other people, but she cared when it was her naive, young, innocent son (hah! If only she knew, Jack often thought.). There were still times she'd thought that Hiccup would break Jack's heart again.

Hiccup wasn't about to do that anytime soon. Especially not tonight.

As they drove on in silence, the nerd cast frequent nervous glances toward Hiccup. Where was he planning on taking them for sex this time? It wasn't going to be Jack's house. That was for sure. And Hiccup's place was close to Jack's, so that seemed equally unlikely because his mother would see the car from down the road. Were they just going to have sex in some public restroom? Jack tried to read Hiccup's gaze, but the punk was watching the road and driving at his very normal speed of twenty over the speed limit. Hiccup wasn't even leaning his hand over the center console for Jack to hold like he normally did. What the nerd did see was a boy with disheveled auburn hair and the hint of stubble along his jaw, alluring green eyes, and freckles that dusted his entire body. And Jack knew they covered his _entire body_. The thought of feeling that entire body around him again brought a deeper flush to the boy's cheeks and the inside of the car seemed way too warm all of a sudden.

"Earth-to-Jack!" Hiccup's finger tapped on Jack's black-framed glasses and tipped them off-center. The nerd let out a frustrated growl and slapped the punk's hand away. Hiccup, on the other hand, found it funny and chuckled at Jack's expense. "You okay?" his voice became serious again. "You don't look well. Do you want me to take you home instead?" He was looking at Jack completely now, and that was when the nerd realized they were stopped. Blue eyes tried to search out their surroundings, but there were no streetlights and they were out of town limits, which made it nearly impossible to distinguish where they'd gone.

"N-no," Jack shook away the feeling that they were lost. Hiccup wouldn't get them lost. They had a GPS. Stop worrying, Jack. He was always irrationally worried about everything before they did anything. "I just..."

But Jack's next words were cut off when Hiccup leaned over the center console and captured Jack's lips with his own. The nerd tensed automatically, but melted into the feeling after the punk's lip piercing made itself known. He would only ever let Hiccup do what he was doing. Jack trusted him. When the punk pressed a little further, Jack allowed his lips to part. But just as he did so, Hiccup left the kiss and sat back in his seat, patting his lap. Jack froze in his place and looked around wonderingly.

"Y-you mean─ here? I-in your─ your car?" Jack's hand was thrumming the handle to the door for no reason in particular. There wasn't really room in this small sports car...was there?

"Where else, Frostbite?" Hiccup reclined his seat back and held a hand out to the nerd. "Are you gonna sit on my lap or what?"

The white-haired boy bit his bottom lip. It wasn't that he _didn't_ want to have sex─ his quickly tightening pants were attesting to the contrary─ but he wasn't sure if this was really the place. And what if his mother wondered why he wasn't home yet? Jack visibly shook his head at the thought. She didn't even know the movie was over yet. So, surely, they had some time if they managed to convince her that the movie was decently long. But that would mean a quickie. Jack didn't want a quickie. He wanted to savor every moment with this damned _gorgeous_ punk adorned with all of the things he'd been told since he was young to stay away from. Deciding on that immediate thought, Jack crawled his way over the console, his foot knocking into the shift's knob and his knee ramming into the compartment between the seats. The nerd hissed at the inconvenience but continued until he had managed to inhabit the space above Hiccup.

The punk was staring up at the blue-eyed, lanky teen above him. No one could tell him otherwise that this boy wasn't perfect. He'd stuck through Hiccup's worst days when he first came to Burgess and never once gave up on him, even when the punk believed that Jack honestly should have left him on several occasions. Hiccup would do everything to make every moment they had together the best he could give. Jack deserved that much. He was perfect.

With that in mind, the punk brought his hands up to cup Jack's cheeks and waved a thumb over his nose. Jack wriggled his nose and smiled, all tension gone from the air. Hiccup cut off the nerd's giggle when he pulled his face close to his and began kissing him again. Jack let out a short hum of amusement and took initiative with the kiss. He was the first to push his lips further, to dart his tongue along Hiccup's lips, and to gain access for deepening the kiss. For such a nerd, Jack was surprisingly dominant when it came to kissing. He'd even expressed a wish to top now and again, but Hiccup wasn't about to lose control that quickly. The way Jack's heated lips pressed to his own emboldened Hiccup to wrap his arms around Jack, forcing him as close as he could possibly be.

Their tongues danced in eager swirls, the punk's tongue piercing adding a clack against teeth every now and again. Jack wouldn't admit it, but tasting the metal in Hiccup's tongue was a turn on for him. As was most of the punk's attire. Jack pushed further, trying to feel every inch of contact. When he knew he couldn't become any closer, an idea formed in his mind.

This was usually the punk's forte, but Jack was on top in this enclosed situation and had easier access. Jack's hand pushed Hiccup's jaw to the side, breaking their heated kiss with a slim string of saliva trailing from their lips. The punk raised an eyebrow and bit his lip, wondering what he was going to do. Jack lowered his lips onto Hiccup's now exposed neck and began to kiss, sliding his tongue along the back of Hiccup's ear to a spot he knew worked well for himself, but attempted to try on Hiccup for a change. The punk inhaled a little longer than normal, but aside from that, there was no reaction. Pouting, Jack tried again, nibbling up and down from Hiccup's ear to his collarbone, licking only momentarily before biting a little more each time he went up and down. Still nothing.

Jack pulled away and eyed Hiccup in annoyance. The punk glanced up at him questioningly. "Why'd you stop?" There was a freckled hand on his arm, rubbing over smooth, pale skin. "I-is something wrong?"

Jack huffed. "'Is something wrong?' You─ you're not reacting at all!"

Hiccup's face was blank for a second before he laughed. "You'll have to try harder than that, Jack. I know I call you Frostbite and all, but you nip like a puppy with no teeth."

Jack's cheeks colored in embarrassment and he looked away, hitting his nose against the seatbelt's loop by the door. Wincing, he hoped that Hiccup hadn't noticed. He didn't really like it when he appeared weak to Hiccup. It didn't matter that the punk was taller and had more muscles─ Jack didn't like to lose. With that notion in mind, Jack dove back toward Hiccup's neck and tried again, sucking on his previous bites until they turned purple and blue. His glasses were crooked as he added more pressure, accidentally pinching Hiccup's skin as well. A low, guttural sound came from the punk's throat.

"There you go, Frost _bite_ ─!" Hiccup tensed at the unexpected warmth suddenly surrounding his crotch. Peering around Jack's head, he saw that his boyfriend was cupping him and kneading his erection through his jeans. Shit. Jack really _did_ want this. Something changed in those ocean blue eyes.

Jack smirked against the brunet's neck as he continued the unspoken game of Make Hiccup Beg. His hand rubbed against Hiccup while he sucked at his neck lower and lower until his shirt got in the way. With his free hand, the nerd motioned for the punk to take off his shirt, which he complied. His eyes weren't glazed over yet, however, and Jack knew Hiccup was toying with him. It was unfair. But Jack never played fair in any of his pranks, so he guessed it may have been justified. Hiccup was about to toss the shirt in the back when a pale hand grabbed at his wrist. Wide-eyed, the punk wondered what his boyfriend was doing. In a moment's notice, he was given the answer: his wrists were now tied above and behind his head to the seat's headrest.

"Shit." He gave the knot a quick tug and found that it was actually difficult from this angle to take it off. His green eyes scrutinized Jack's for some indication that this _wasn't_ his boyfriend. "You have a BDSM kink, don't you?"

"Nope, just a Hiccup kink," Jack started to kiss lower on Hiccup's chest and latched onto a tender nipple.

"Fucking _sap_ ," Hiccup tried not to squirm too much. He wouldn't give the nerd the satisfaction of winning just yet. Either way, there was no possibility that they were going to be able to move around to allow Jack to take top. And by that, Hiccup fully meant that _he_ was taking top tonight. No arguments. No wiggle room. Much like the inside of this car.

"I know," Jack whispered, his lips tickling the punk's sensitive nipple with a hand down at his crotch again. Hiccup lay pliant, letting Jack work and explore his body. He'd let the boy have his fun for a few more minutes. But _shit_ , Hiccup wanted to moan with the way the white-haired boy was kissing and sucking at his chest paired with his hand palming the punk through his jeans. In reality, the brunet always wanted to make noises when he did things with Jack─ especially because he knew the nerd would get so damn turned on, and when he was turned on, Hiccup was turned on─ but the boy was loud enough for the both of them and he didn't want them to get caught again. And yet there was no way they were getting caught here. Nevertheless, Hiccup wanted to see Jack do his worst.

Jack started unzipping his pants and pulling the fabric away in a frustrated attempt to bring Hiccup's member out into the open. The punk, unable to bring his hands down to stop him, and not knowing a faster way, bucked his hips upward and inadvertently bumped Jack's head into the car ceiling.

"OW! Hiccup!" Jack brought the hand that had been previously working Hiccup's zipper up to his head and rubbed tenderly. "That hurt, jerk."

The punk grinned cheekily. "Well, I didn't want to be naked while you weren't, but you seemed pretty intent. See, if my hands weren't tied, you wouldn't be having a headache right now. You might want to reconsider this next time you decide to render my arms useless. I've already got one leg that's useless. I don't need three out of four limbs gone as well."

"You could have just said something instead of tossing me into the ceiling!" Jack retorted.

Hiccup merely shrugged. "You might not have heard me. Better _safe_ than sorry, right?"

Jack stared hard at his boyfriend, nearly unfazed by his brazen quips. Instead of saying anything back, he threw off off his button-up and put it on the passenger seat. The white-haired boy pressed his pale, slim body up against Hiccup's muscles, lining them up naturally and feathering his hands up and down the punk's sides. At the slightest sign of a smirk on the brunet's lips, Jack sealed off any other response with a deep, passionate kiss that slowly turned into a helpless need for lust. The chuckle that had thrummed in between their breaths turned into a soft, barely-audible sigh from Hiccup. Just as he was about to bite the nerd's lip, Jack pulled away and took a hand to tug on one of the brunet's braids, bringing his ear to pale lips.

"I'll only untie you if you moan for me," Jack muttered, suddenly grinding his clothed hips against the thin fabric that was the punk's boxers.

Hiccup bit his lip and his head shot back against the headrest, teeth releasing his lips in a silent O. Determined not to encourage Jack─ or perhaps to encourage him further─ the punk formed words on his lips hastily. "Take off your pants. Then we'll talk."

The nerd licked his lips and shook his head, snapping his hips back into the same motion that now became continuous. He pinched a nipple in one hand and with his mouth he bit and sucked on the other, making sure that he picked a rhythm that hopefully would drive Hiccup crazy. Normally, these roles were _definitely_ reversed; Jack was usually beneath the punk and mewling from the same pleasurable touches. But as they were now, Hiccup wasn't any more audible than an empty room─ aside from the quiet, but slightly faster, breathing. Occasionally, the nerd brought his hand down to Hiccup's crotch to make sure he was doing alright. And that was the surprising thing─ the punk was _harder_ than he was and precum was already staining his boxers. Then _why_ wasn't Hiccup reacting verbally? Jack understood that the punk was quiet a lot of the time, but he had hoped sex would be different _sometimes_.

Hiccup, on the other hand, was fighting back the urge to rip his shirt that was restraining his wrists and grip Jack's hips and grind back against him until the nerd was begging to be touched. He lifted his head as far as he could and nipped at Jack's face now that it had come closer. Gaining the nerd's attention, Hiccup let his demand be known. "I thought I'd asked you to take off your pants," he kept his voice husky in the way that he knew the nerd found irresistible.

"I-I thought I─ no. I... I told you 'no,'" Jack's fierce blue eyes shot down Hiccup's advance, leaving the punk dumbfounded. Instead of rescinding his statement, Jack pulled away from him altogether, the warmth of his body suddenly gone. Hiccup breathed a little heavier because he wasn't sure anymore what Jack was doing. The rush of the unexpected flushed his cheeks and he watched with hazy eyes what his white-haired boyfriend was going to do.

Jack tried to sit away from the now blushing brunet, but his head hit the top of the car again. Though flushed, Hiccup snorted in a failed attempt to hide his amusement. Jack made a face and tried to maneuver his way around the cramped driver's seat with a bit more finesse, but he ended up butting into the car horn, sounding off an immediate honk that made them jump. Looking at each other with wide eyes for a moment, they burst into laughter, all pretense of being sensual gone. They held onto each other solely for the purpose of not collapsing into a complete giggle fit.

But while Hiccup was still chuckling, Jack had managed to squeeze his way onto the floor of the car and tug the punk's pants and boxers down his thighs. Hiccup's laugh turned into a gasp as a breeze of air enveloped a part of him that normally didn't get out much. Then his gasp turned into a choked sound as Jack's mouth was immediately surrounding his member. But while the nerd's lips were around him, his tongue was not, and he couldn't feel anything besides his boyfriend's hot breath. Then he felt the tongue, darting along his slit, slowly coating the head, and back to his slit. The teasing was painful and Hiccup wanted to pull his arms free and shove Jack's head downward. Not being able to do so, the punk pushed his hips forward. Unfortunately, Jack just bobbed his head with Hiccup's movements, keeping his mouth effectively steady on just the tip. The brunet's head pushed back against the headrest with enough pressure to make it snap in order to stop himself from whimpering.

Jack saw what his boyfriend was doing. He let go, a string of saliva trailing from his lips to Hiccup's cock. Man, Jack was sloppy. Hiccup didn't mind one bit.

"Why are you denying yourself, Hic?" Jack's nerdy stutter was gone in that sentence, and Hiccup was strangely turned on further. Was that possible? As Jack wrapped his lips around Hiccup's member and dipped the entire length into his amazing mouth _finally_ , the punk concluded that yes, he could be turned on much further. But he wasn't going to beg yet. They still had time. He let his muscles relax as best as he could and closed his eyes, slipping out quiet moans mixed with his heavy breaths and occasional gasps as Jack tasted every inch of his cock. It was their first intimate contact of the night, and the punk hadn't expected it like this.

Seeing that Hiccup was enjoying himself, Jack attempted to shimmy out of his pants. Why did he have to have an affinity for tighter pants? He hoped that Hiccup was enjoying this enough to not notice Jack's dilemma. They were most of the way off until they came to his ankles, and there was no way he was going to be able to take them off─ let alone his shoes─ in the small space between Hiccup's legs and the steering column. There was enough space to palm himself, though. Jack waited for the punk to raise his hips again so that he could push his head down and take the most of Hiccup's deliciously lengthy member inside. In that one motion, Hiccup was caught off guard and he _moaned_ as he felt his tip touch the back of Jack's throat. At the same time, unbeknownst to the punk, Jack had wiped some of his own precum onto his finger and used it as lube, pushing it into his entrance. He'd have to get used to this, since there was no way Hiccup kept lube in his car. Jack's throat uttered a low groan as he adjusted, and the vibrations reverberated throughout Hiccup's body in tiny ripples.

The brunet couldn't stop himself now as he moaned freely. Jack had pushed him so far and all he wanted was to pull Jack onto his bare lap and─ "Jack! Get up here and untie me, damn it!" He sounded more desperate and heated than he'd meant to.

A few more deep thrusts and Jack's mouth released Hiccup with a satisfying 'pop,' smirking devilishly. "That sounded better," he absently pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and straddled Hiccup─ careful not to bump his head again─ in between his now bare legs. The punk squirmed as he felt both his and Jack's members rubbing against each other, his arms tugging at the unrealistically tight knot around his wrists. Just a few more seconds...

As soon as the nerd undid the knot, Hiccup sprang at the opportunity and trapped Jack in a tight embrace, one hand going into his soft, dyed-white hair and the other tracing down his spine, around his hips, and toward the one place he wanted to enter since they left the movie theater. Their lips met and Hiccup's lust was furious and needy, his tongue struggling to taste every bit of Jack. Consequently, he tasted himself in Jack's mouth, but that only spurred him on. He pulled at Jack's hair with a little more force than he intended and wound his hand back.

Jack was about to wonder where Hiccup's hand had gone when he felt it: the stinging slap on his ass. He yelped into the kiss and a blush spread across his entire face, neck, shoulders, and chest. The punk noticed it through a peek and smirked. He knew Jack had a secret kink for getting spanked. That was why he kept instigating about other kinks: seeing Jack flustered was probably the hottest thing Hiccup had ever seen. Spanking would surely subdue his dominance in a pinch. Hiccup cranked his arm back and elbowed the center console in a jolt of nerve pain, but before he could cry out about it, his arm snapped back and he'd spanked Jack again. This time, Jack choked out a groan into the kiss, and Hiccup cherished it. Several spankings later, paired with unrehearsed grinding, and Jack's lips broke the kiss, panting faster and faster. Hiccup took this opportune moment and latched onto one of the nerd's pert nipples, tugging and flicking his tongue in the way he knew Jack liked it. On a particularly sharp tug and spank, the nerd's hands immediately raked into Hiccup's hair and _yanked_. The punk knew he had the poor boy right where he wanted him.

In an instant, Hiccup pulled away─ well, as far as he could in the slim driver's seat of the car─ and let go, making Jack whimper in frustration. The punk shook his head. "Get the lube. And a condom. They're in the glove box."

Jack stared at him dumbly. "We had lube this entire time?" And this whole time, Jack had thought he'd have to rely on their combined precum. He was relieved, but it would have been nice to know before he'd had to─

"Wait, you were prepping yourself?" Hiccup had followed his train of thought nearly perfectly.

Jack blushed and pushed his glasses up again. "M-maybe..." He had to look away in embarrassment. A few months ago, he would have never considered doing that to himself. He reached across the center console again and popped open the compartment on the passenger side. Surely enough, Hiccup had a small stash of two condoms and a tiny bottle of lube. As he was poorly trying to grasp the desired contents with one hand, Jack shuddered when he felt a warm hand envelop his cock. The nerd had to grip onto the compartment door to stop himself from tumbling down from the surprising surge of pleasure. Hiccup thumbed his sensitive slit and Jack forced himself to ignore it as he brought the contents back to their side of the car.

It was then that he noticed the car's windows had fogged up considerably. The thought of their bodies having such an effect on each other and their surroundings was oddly pleasing. But before he could comment on it, Hiccup pulled at his cock in one hand again and uncapped the tube with the other, coating his fingers generously but haphazardly. The sight pulled Jack under again and he found himself kissing Hiccup as the punk pushed his slick fingers toward his entrance. The first finger went in without a hitch. Well, mostly.

"Nnnnh, _oh_ ," Jack was starting to lose coherence. So much for hoping to top. A few pumps later and Hiccup pushed another finger in and stretched experimentally, making the nerd's muscles tighten as he moaned wantonly. The punk pulled his fingers apart inside Jack and pumped some more, the resistance a little stronger this time. Poor Jack hissed, but he felt warm lips on his and he tried to relax. It always took awhile to get Jack loose enough, but Hiccup didn't _dare_ try to enter him without making sure he was properly prepped. And the punk knew Jack wouldn't be "properly prepped" until─

Hiccup's hand jerked upward, prodding the one spot he knew would turn Jack into a puddle.

"AAahh!" Jack's back arched as he started to move his own hips up and down on Hiccup's fingers, unsatisfied with the speed the punk was going. The brunet matched the other boy's rhythm, poking, prodding, and rubbing against the spot on every other thrust. Soon, Jack's noises were all that could be heard in that small space. It was starting to smell like sex, and in the back of Hiccup's mind, he knew he'd have to buy some kind of air freshener for this smell to ever leave. But for right now, it smelled like lust and heaven and he knew he had to get some kind of relief soon, because Jack sounded so close─

Hiccup's fingers were gone and Jack cried almost automatically. "W-What about the third finger?"

The punk had already slid on the condom─ thanks to being ambidextrous─ and was coating his cock with what little lube was left in the small bottle. He stopped and looked at Jack incredulously. To prove his unspoken point, Hiccup took three fingers and unceremoniously pushed them into Jack, watching him twitch and moan. "You're ready," Hiccup reassured with a few quick pumps just in case the nerd had any lingering doubts.

Jack nodded and tried to position himself over Hiccup, always, _always_ anxious about the first part. The initial stretch was the worst, but the punk had waited until he was ready, and this time was no different. Jack inched himself forward as close to Hiccup as he could be and slowly lowered onto Hiccup's cock. He assumed it would always be a little worse for him because, although Jack was certainly longer than Hiccup, the punk had the shapelier member of the two. And it was wide enough to be a little painful every time. Each time, however, the brunet would take Jack's face in his hands, caress him, and ask kindly if he wanted to continue. The sheer affection in that one moment, out of all the steamy lustrous moments shared, was the one where they shared everything about each other. They knew the other in that space of time and it was perfect. Green and blue eyes stare at each other clearly amidst the haze around them. It was that moment that let Jack continue.

It was slow and laborious at first, mostly because Jack was trying to adjust himself to Hiccup's cock. Hiccup stopped his movements several times and coaxed Jack into kissing him and peppering his neck and shoulder with small, sweet love bites. Jack sighed as the little bites encouraged him to move again. He was sliding up until Hiccup's head caught on the ring of muscle, causing him to clench his teeth, and pushed back down. It was too soon, however, and Jack choked out a little pained sound, hoping that Hiccup wouldn't hear. But the punk wasn't about to let Jack do that to himself, so he put his hands underneath the nerd's thighs and controlled the speed he moved for several repetitions. The lube was helping considerably, and soon Jack actually moaned long and low, the feeling of Hiccup inside him now as natural as anything else.

Before the nerd knew it, he was bouncing up and down while Hiccup gripped his hips with a strength that was quiet, reserved, and loving. Occasionally, Jack's cock would bounce against Hiccup's abdomen and the friction was barely enough to help him out, but not enough to take him any higher. The moans and gasps that came from his lips tumbled without any logic to them.

Hiccup, meanwhile, was finally expressing the pleasure that was enveloping him, warm and wet. Unlike when they did this at home or near other people, the punk was being vocal. The noises heard became a mixture of the two of them, from quiet mumblings to loud gasps as certain spots were hit.

"Gods, Jack─"

"Hiccup _, ooohh!_ "

"Fuck, fuck..." Hiccup whispered, knowing that even with a condom, he wasn't going to last long. Before deciding to slow it down, the punk thrust upward in a quick snap, only to earn a hard _thump_ and a yelp of pain. Jack had hit his head on the ceiling and was holding his head again, but he hadn't stopped bobbing up and down. When Hiccup realized that it was actually _himself_ who wasn't stopping, he slowed down considerably. Thoughts beginning to creep back into his mind.

"You like getting─ hit─ on the ass but─ but _not_ on the head? Thank the gods! You're not─ not entirely─ masochistic─" the punk panted, shocked to find that he was expending far more effort than he thought. Sweat was beaded along his face and chest and the same went for Jack. Gods, that sight was tantalizing. He groaned as Jack pushed himself upward, slowly withdrawing Hiccup's hard cock to the tip and then pushing back down to the hilt, effectively shutting him up. The nerd keened as well, doing the motion a few more times.

When he came back down again, Jack glued his body to Hiccup's to feel every inch of lust between them. "Just make me come," was the only thing he whispered into Hiccup's ear.

 _Holy shit_ , Hiccup thought, _that was hot._

And that was all that needed to be said.

The punk bucked upward again, with Jack hitting the car's ceiling _again_ , but neither seemed to care at this point. The rhythm gained pace until they were going so hard that it was difficult for either to keep up with the other. Hiccup felt the warmth pooling in his abdomen and the sound of Jack's skin slapping against his attributed greatly. Unfortunately, he hadn't been paying mind to his own body's limitations. He had been holding onto Jack's hips and focusing on the drunken look in his eyes and his beautiful lips parted in sweet mewls of pleasure. It wasn't long before he realized he couldn't stop himself. Hiccup's back arched and he buried himself as far as he could into Jack before he came with a semi-loud groan, seeing stars in his vision.

But he couldn't stop. He wouldn't leave Jack hanging like this. Hiccup kept pumping into Jack, despite his lack of rhythm now, and gripped Jack's cock, rubbing and pulling and squeezing in any way that would make Jack come.

"Hic─ _oohh_ ─ Hiccup, I'm gonna─ _HIC_ ─!" Jack nearly screamed as he came into Hiccup's palm and practically all over Hiccup's chest. It didn't seem to bother either of them, though, as they came off their high ever so slowly.

Jack quivered, not daring to pull himself away from Hiccup for fear that he would collapse right then and there and they would never get home. He already knew that it was going to be a tough obstacle to explain to his mother why he suddenly had a limp after going to the movies with friends, but he couldn't be bothered to think so far into the future. What mattered was the two of them, right then, right there. Jack looked around the interior of the car and found out that every single window was steamed up and it was impossible to see anything outside. He was about to lean into Hiccup's side, but he saw that the punk was busy wiping Jack's sperm off of his chest and licking his fingers clean of the stuff. There was something hot in watching Hiccup do this, and Jack recognized that the punk had missed a spot just under his chin. Jack put his hands underneath Hiccup's jaw and pushed lightly upward. Hiccup was confused but he complied.

He sighed when he felt Jack's tongue slide up from his sternum to just underneath his chin. He hadn't even been aware that Jack had come that far upward. Still, Jack had never tasted himself like this before. The feeling was nice against a body that was still sensitive from release, and Hiccup put his arms around Jack as he cleaned up his fluids off of Hiccup's body.

"Jack..." Hiccup was still having a hard time convening thought and coherency. "You can... pull out, love."

Jack's hesitant blue eyes flashed in concern, but he slowly pushed his body upward. He groaned not because Hiccup was finally sliding out of him─ although that certainly contributed─ but because he just now realized how _sore_ his legs were. He didn't top like this often, either, so the extended time and effort of his movements were more taxing than he'd thought. Feeling strangely empty and exhausted, Jack fell against Hiccup and they cuddled in the driver's seat of Hiccup's Mustang.

"Hiccup?" Jack spoke up quietly after some time had passed and they were both still relatively naked.

"Hmm?" Hiccup turned his head and leaned his forehead down to touch Jack's lovingly. He fiddled with his lip piercing, sensing that his lips were still at least partially swollen.

"I love you," was all that he could say. Hiccup's freckles were close enough to count, and he'd tried to do that so many times he simply gave up. Now he could look at them and see tiny constellations. He wouldn't mention that, though, because he knew that Hiccup would call him a nerd. Which he was, but whatever.

"Gee, I sure hope so. This would be kinda awkward otherwise," Hiccup scratched the back of his head with a knowing smirk.

" _Hiccup..._ " Jack pouted.

"Relax, Frostbite. I love you, too," Hiccup shifted and sat up suddenly, "but we need to get dressed and get you home. Call your Mom, okay?" He handed the phone he'd confiscated earlier─ and subsequently left in his pants─ to Jack.

Jack nodded and checked the time. He paled.

"We're so dead."

* * *

 **A/N: I am dead, too. I wrote this all in one go around 1-3am so please forgive me. (It's also only my second attempt at writing this stuff.)**

 **So, uh. I hate pronouns.**

 **Have a good day/night! :)**


End file.
